A Bit of Chocolate
by kysunsang
Summary: Adding Pocky with Hikari and Shinji equals...cute fun. Fluff! Ikarishipping, ShinjixHikari, DawnxPaul.


Hm

Hm. It's a pretty pointless-ish, fluffy Ikarishipping fic. Hope you like Pocky, because I was thinking about that and the pic I had drawn on my devART when I wrote this. But unlike the situation presented in my art, this fic has a little twist.

**Warning: **OOC Paul, I think…But it is not freakishly so. :x

Disclaimer is implied.

**A Bit of Chocolate**

**_'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-Start-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'_**

There were two ways Hikari liked to eat her Pocky.

Sometimes she would just nibble on the treat little by little, making the chocolate and biscuit flavor to last…so that she could savor the sweet taste on her tongue.

Or, she would lick off the chocolate layer of the Pocky off slowly, and then eat up the biscuit as if that were an afterthought.

Either way, she was obsessed with those little chocolate-covered biscuit sticks. Whenever Satoshi & Co. stopped to rest in a town, she would go to the nearest general store and use her precious Pokemon yens to buy Pocky. Then she would sit somewhere nice – in a park, the shopping center, or a plaza – to enjoy her little treat.

Today, she was glad to be in Hearthome City. There were so many lovely buildings to see and visit – she recently familiarized with the Super Contest Center nearby so she could prepare for the next Coordinator Contest – and many places to savor her Pocky.

Meanwhile, Satoshi and Takeshi had gone to the Pokemon Center, of which the latter was hyped up to challenge Melissa for a Relic Badge. Not that Hikari minded; for once, she preferred to be alone.

After wandering around the city streets, she finally decided to sit on one of the benches near one of Hearthome's beautiful fountains. The trickling water was music to Hikari's ears, and it provided a nice backdrop while she ate.

"It's an extremely nice day to be out," the girl mused while gazing idly at strolling passerby. "Too bad that my friends are cooped inside the Center, training and healing their Pokemon…"

As she was downing her third Pocky, she suddenly noticed a familiar person wandering in the crowd. The disheveled, purple hair…dark, sober jacket and pants…it was no other than Satoshi's Sinnoh rival Shinji.

Although Hikari was never too fond of the boy – she still remembered how rude he was in Oreburgh – the girl thought it would be nice to talk to someone that wasn't Satoshi or Takeshi. Waving a half-eaten Pocky in her hand, she called out to the boy:

"Ohayo, Shinji! How are you?"

At first, Shinji seemed a bit surprised at hearing a familiar, whiny-girl voice saying his name. He had been loitering around the Hearthome Gym, only to realize that Melissa had left the building to oversee the preparation of a Super Contest that day. So he had resorted to wandering around the city, not really looking for anything in particular…until he heard that voice.

Hikari soon saw Shinji recognize the caller and almost expected the boy trainer to leave. But instead – much to her surprise – Shinji was trudging slowly over to her.

"What do you want? And who are you again?" Shinji asked indifferently, his trademark scowl evident on his face.

There was a moment of silence as Hikari suppressed her insane anger toward Shinji's ignorance before answering.

"Well, MY NAME IS HIKARI, SHINJI!" Hikari managed to exclaim; then she recomposed herself. "…well, I thought you'd might like some company…and uhm…"

"Hmph," Shinji snorted; he could care less. "It looks like you need more company than I do. I'm fine alone, thank you."

As he turned to leave, Hikari, for some inexplicable reason, grabbed his arm and prevented him from leaving.

"Please? I'll be…quiet…"

Hikari gave him a begging, meaningful look; Shinji half-wanted to shove her away, but he just shrugged her off. There were too many people looking and hanging around, and being mean to the girl would cause problems.

"Fine," he sighed, as if he had something better to do.

After giving a dismissive glare at the girl, Shinji finally sat next to Hikari. He casually put his arm on the top of the bench, his fingers almost (but not really) brushing Hikari's shoulder. Then he just quietly observed the various people enjoy the sun and the fountains.

Meanwhile, Hikari began to eat her fifth Pocky…licking the chocolate off slowly, she tried to concentrate on eating more than the boy. She quickly glanced at Shinji, but he seemed so uninterested in her. Sighing inwardly, Hikari turned away.

For some reason, she was terribly attracted to the cold, stoic trainer. Soon her mind began to think of romantic nothings and situations with Shinji before her mind snapped to reality…

"What am I thinking? He's…the coldest person I know…yet…" Hikari thought furiously, only to laugh at herself. "Heh…I'm such hopeless romantic…"

She took a bite out of her Pocky. The chocolate and the buttery biscuit was momentary heaven for her chaotic mind.

A little nibble from the stick…then chew. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

Silence. A moment to savor. Swallow.

Suddenly, Hikari froze. As she was halfway between taking another bite of her Pocky when she noticed Shinji's eyes take a glance at her. Was he staring at her? If he was…why?

She looked back at the boy, challenging…questioning.

The staring lasted for a long time. But eventually, Shinji gave up; he now seemed to be more interested in a nearby rosebush.

"Hm," Hikari thought. "Maybe…"

Suddenly, a quiet growl was heard. Hikari jumped in surprise – she certainly did not do that! She quickly looked around, and saw Shinji's face turn a slight tinge of red while his frowning expression remained the same.

"Is he…?" Hikari mused again, only to come with a simple conclusion: he must be hungry…

An awkward silence enveloped the pair before Hikari finally collected her wits.

"Heck, I'll give him one of my Pocky sticks," she thought.

The Pocky she had started to eat…she had to hold it somehow without dropping the box and the Pocky she planned to give to Shinji. So she deftly held the biscuit stick between her teeth, in the corner of her mouth. Doing so, she felt it brush her cheek.

Then Hikari carefully took out a Pocky from the box. Its chocolate coating was a bit mushy in the day's heat, but it was still palatable. Slightly happy about this minor accomplishment, the girl now offered the treat to the still-flushed boy.

"Hey…if you are hungry…I don't have anything really filling but-" Hikari tried to speak around the Pocky in her mouth. "want it?"

The biscuit stick dangled quite temptingly and annoyingly in Shinji's face. It was bad enough that his stomach had to react…but he should have known better: he really hadn't eaten much that day.

And he was a bit…famished. For food, obviously, and maybe for…

The Pocky still was between Hikari's silly fingers, still taunting him. Shinji was starting to get a bit frustrated.

He looked at Hikari. She still had that damned Pocky in her mouth, sort of pushed to the side so she could talk without choking herself.

It also left a small streak of chocolate on her cheek...which somehow got more attention than the Pocky in Hikari's hand.

"Maybe I should eat something," Shinji thought to himself. "Hmph."

Besides, it wouldn't hurt to satisfy his hunger.

Suddenly, Hikari felt one of her hands – the one that held the Pocky – being pulled away and pinned onto the park bench. The other hand was also treated just as roughly as one of Shinji's hands pressed hers down on the bench seat. Shinji had to lean a bit to achieve this, but he was pretty much satisfied with the job.

Hikari was definitely startled, but not enough to drop the Pocky in her mouth or the one in her hand. The girl definitely figured out that she was trapped and looked at the boy with wide, blue eyes.

"Shin…ji??"

Slowly, the Hikari's surroundings seemed to freeze and become quiet…she was too absorbed and extremely flabbergasted by the following sight before her.

Shinji's face was mere inches from Hikari's, but he didn't seem too interested in the girl…much. He gave a brief, dismissive glance at the girl before his lips caught one of the Pocky stick – the one Hikari held in her mouth.

Although the boy's face didn't show much emotion, Hikari sensed a bit of desire…a hint of a tease…and a strange hunger from Shinji as he slowly and (uncharacteristically) seductively nibbled the Pocky.

He didn't even look at the slowly reddening girl as he did this; his eyes were half-closed, more intent on eating the cookie than looking at Hikari.

At one point Shinji paused, only briefly to lick off a stray crumb near his lower lips. Hikari, who was now mesmerized by his actions, shuddered. She never noticed how alluring…and kissable…his mouth looked.

"Hm."

There was a moment of silence as the boy briefly thought over the situation: should he continue or stop?

But the pondering was unnecessary; his lips answered for him.

Now, Shinji only had a small fraction of the Pocky left to go. His nose nearly touched Hikari's own, and he was fully aware of it. Hikari now looked more embarrassed than ever, both comfortable and discomfited by such closeness.

"Is he??" a thousand more frantic thoughts flashed through the girl's mind. "…Shinji??"

Again, Shinji had paused from his advance. He had just taken a few seconds to savor the Pocky…and to relish the fact that he found an interesting way to scare the wits out of Hikari.

Quietly, he used his teeth to extract the last piece of the biscuit, and the last barrier that separated the two.

Another moment of silence…

"You got chocolate on your cheek," Shinji said quietly.

Then he kissed her.

It was not an intrusive kiss, by all means. Shinji, for one thing, was not very good at it – not that he would like to admit it to the girl – and he didn't really find the idea of full-kissing with Pocky in his mouth extremely romantic. He really didn't think the Pocky-trick was that desirable either…

But he did find his recent antic extremely amusing.

His lips gently pressed on Hikari's startled ones, a brief moment of bliss and abandon. They both closed their eyes to savor it…even more than the Pocky. Though the passerby may have stared at them – some were – the pair could have cared less…it was a moment of heaven, the calm before the storm of reality.

Then Shinji – with surprising gentleness – broke the kiss, but still didn't let Hikari escape his grasp…he needed to finish one more task.

Before he started, Shinji again stared into Hikari's eyes. Hikari, who still felt cornered, tried to decipher his sharp eyes. There was a subtle haze that indicated traces of lust…but it was so controlled…so negligible.

It definitely made him look hot.

But this gaze stopped as Shinji's face tilted to the side. Slowly like a cat, he was now licking off the smear of chocolate he had initially noticed on Hikari's cheek.

Usually she wasn't extremely senstive there, but Shinji's actions...in that frustratingly meticulous licking rhythm...made it terribly unbearable.

She shivered again, in delight and – to a small extent – fear.

Finally, after he was done, his grip on the girl's hands loosened.

Normally Hikari would have freaked out and made a great deal of noise. But that first kiss…it had completely shocked her. The girl now stayed a bit dazed, half-sitting and half-lying on the bench.

Seeing her, Shinji gave a small smile. He felt a little better and considerably less hungry.

But still…he was hungry.

So he deftly took the remaining Pocky that Hikari still had in one of her hands – Shinji was slightly surprised that she didn't manage to drop it while they kissed – and began to walk away, nibbling at the chocolate-covered end of the biscuit and smirking.

"Thanks for the Pocky" was the last thing from Shinji that registered in Hikari's confused head.

Soon, he was gone.

_**'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-Fin-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'  
**_  
Bwahahaha. Well…hope you liked it. Yea…I really didn't want to add a full kiss here. Do you know why? Pocky eating/kissing fanart only LOOKS cute. But seriously…full-kissing with half-eaten cookie bits in someone's mouth is not THAT romantic…as I described. LOL.

Oh, and here a few Japanese/English names incase you were confused. (I know I was)

_Gym Leader Fantina is Melissa ; Takeshi is Brock_

Please comment! I eat them like salad :3


End file.
